


Meant To Be

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the LJ community BSG_pornbattle. Prompt was Kara/Sam, in the sideways-verse from Lost S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

It was the end of her shift, so Kara grabbed her jacket, put her case files away in a desk drawer, and headed out to the parking lot. A quick glance at the back seat of her car reassured her that she'd remembered her gym kit – which was fortunate, because she'd had a shitty day and she needed to work off some tension... there were two ways she could do that, and the only one available to her at the moment was the gym.

The gym she frequented was a small place not far from the station. She parked, grabbed the kit bag from the back seat and headed inside. There were a few chairs near the entrance, the gym's only concession to the idea of a 'reception'. Behind that was the main room, with weights, a few treadmills and a boxing area, with changing rooms off to one side.

She changed quickly and shoved her street clothes into her locker, and walked out into the main room. At least, that was the plan. She stopped dead in the doorway of the women's changing room, because in front of her was a tall, and definitely not unattractive guy, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey. Do you mind getting out of my way?"

"Huh?" He looked puzzled, and shook himself. "Sorry," he said as he moved to one side, "...have we met before?"

She shrugged. "I don't think so. Haven't seen you around before, at least."

"Oh. I'm Sam. I know Helo, he asked me to watch this place while he's on vacation."

Helo – well, his name was actually Karl, but no-one called him that – was the gym's owner. He was ex-military, had been in the same unit as Kara, before she got herself discharged. Helo had left the army after he got injured pretty badly. He'd thought about joining the police but his wife, Sharon, had wanted him to do something less dangerous – hence the gym.

"Oh..." Kara remembered Helo saying something about a vacation – though it would be more accurate to say she remembered him complaining that Sharon wanted them to take a family vacation, and that she wanted him to close the gym so they could. Kara grinned. "So, you think you can handle this place?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." He looked at her curiously. "You must be Kara, right?"

"Has Helo been talking about me?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess," he said, but the truth was, he felt like he would have known her anywhere, even without a mutual friend. "So, um, how do you normally work out?"

~~

They worked out together for an hour, then Kara got changed and while she was _planning_ to leave, she ended up staying, chatting with Sam as he watched over the other people using the gym. She ended up staying so long that she was surprised when she glanced around and saw that they were the only people left.

"Shit, I've been here hours...."  
"Did you have somewhere to be?"

Kara thought about that. All that came to mind was a vague idea of spending the evening eating Chinese takeout in front of whatever dumb action movie was on TV. She shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, I need to get changed, so if you don't mind waiting a bit longer, we could go get a drink somewhere..."

"Sounds good, Sammy."

He smiled, a little awkwardly, and hurried off to the men's changing rooms to shower. Kara waited for five minutes, got bored, and crept over to the changing room, slipping inside. The shower was running, so he didn't hear the door open, but he was still undressing.

She let out a low whistle, and he whipped around. "Kara!"

"I got bored... and, judging by the view, I'm kinda glad I came in here..."

He opened his mouth to protest, or maybe insist she leave, but somehow that turned into, "Really?"

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin as she stepped closer. He leant down and kissed her, and her hands went straight to the waistband of his boxers, yanking them down, reaching between his legs. He broke the kiss, walked her closer to the wall. She wriggled out of her jeans, her panties quickly following. He lifted her, so that she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her hard as he entered her.

~~

Sam was sitting on the floor of the changing room, leaning against the wall, with a half-naked Kara curled contentedly against him. He sighed, and murmured softly, "I think I've always loved you, Kara Thrace."

She lifted her head and blinked at him. "I didn't tell you my last name," she said, a wary tone creeping into her voice.

He frowned. "I thought you had. I thought... there was a moment there when it all seemed so clear, I knew everything about you. It was like I'd known you before... in some other life, I guess."

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Same thing here. I felt the exact same thing..."

He smiled. "You know what that means, right?"

"No..."

"It means we're meant to be."

"Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced, ".....you want to go get that drink now?"  
Sam laughed. "Sure," he said, realising that doing this favour for Helo was, quite possibly, the best idea he'd ever had.


End file.
